False lie for a true truth
by cidfreak
Summary: About a person whose life just gets devastated by one step..just one single step...a step which he takes not for himself, but for others...he knows but never tells the truth behind...and silently accepts the consequences of it..life again gives him chance but his choice forces him for making a start of a new end...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys for the inconvenience you people faced while reading...so i am re updating this chapter...sorry again..enjoy again..

Guys,this is my very first fanfic..so iam not known to various things out here…so I apologize to you people now itself for whatever mistakes are committed in this chapter.I shall correct them for sure. So here the chapter goes…..  
A false lie for a true truth  
The door opened…and a person came inside…all stood up and greeted him.. All: Good morning sir…

Person: (with a painful smile)good morning (he went and sat on his own desk)

Person: archit acp sir nahi aye kya?

Archit: nahi sir …bass abhi ate hi honge…

Person: ok.. (when another person entered and all instantly stood up including that person)

All:good morning sir…

Person: good morning…(ordering tone)trisha..rutu complex case ki file le kar aao…rajeev tum mitali,arpita aur nisha shivani towers jao case report hua hai…archit tum aur Sameer ja kar wo vishal Malhotra ki sari details le kar aao…aadhe ghante ke andar…

Those who were told replied: yes sir…(they left)

Trisha:sir ye rahi file…

Person:(looking in it)hmm…ise upload kardo...and wo shivali gang ke bare main pata karo…

Trisha; ok sir..

Person: Anurag,ABHIJEET tum dono meri cabin mai aao…

(both went in his cabin)

Person:anurag us twin murder case ka kya hua?

Anurag: sir abhitak koi lead nahi mila hai sir…magar hamari koshish jari hai sir..

Person: hmm…aur wo maine jo reports update karne ko kahe the wo hue?

Anurag:nai sir …wo aaj case report hua tha sir to hum...

Person(angry):what reasons you give?

(anurag down head)

Person:maine kaha thana tum dono ko…then how can you be so irresponcible?

Abhijeet:sorry sir…

Person:what sorry abhijeet?i wasn't expecting this...at least not from you…aur tum(looking at anurag)…tumhe toh pata hai na ke muze ek bhi kaam pending pasand nahi…tum jante ho ke mai aisi galatiyan tolerate nahi karta..what do you want?ke log ye kahe ke ACP SHEKHAWAT aise cid chalata hai?

Anurag:sorry sir…

ACP SHEKHAWAT:enough of sorry now…muze aaj ke aaj hi sare updates chahiye hain mere table par…. Aur abhijeet muze toh samaz me nahi ata ke tum pradhuman ke under hote hue bhi Tum itne laparwah kaise ho sakte ho? But let me tell you one thing..in cid Mumbai your independent decision taking was Tolerated….but yaha nahi…so tumhare liye yahi behtar hoga ke tum yahan ke rules and Regulations follow karo…muze pata hai ke main pradhuman ki jagah toh nahi le sakta Magar ek senior inspector ke liye ek ACP jaroor ban sakta hun…so I hope this wont Happen again….am I clear?

Abhi and anurag :yes sir…

ACP SHEKHAWAT:Ok…you can leave now…

Abhi and anurag:thank you sir…

(thay come out of the cabin,abhi completes all his work and submits it..at night only he and acp shekhawat was present..after completing his work he was just getting done with his remaining work..when ACP shekhawat comes out of his cabin..abhi stood up)

ACP SHEKHAWAT:good job…(smiling)

(Abhi quiet)

ACP SHEKHAWAT:waise sher toh tum ho….pradhuman sahi kehta tha…bass baki kuch cheese avoid karte toh shayad aaj tum yaha nahi hote..

(abhi was feeling guilty so down head)

ACP SHEKHAWAT:mai janta hun pradhuman kabhi galat decisions nahi leta…aur usne tumhe yaha kyu transfer kiya hai aur kis wajah se ye bhi mai janta hun…bass mai umeed karta hun ke isse tumhe tumhari galati ka ehsaas ho jaye…

(abhi's eyes were moist now)

ACP SHEKHAWAT:let it be …jao ghar jao aaram karo….

Abhi:good night sir…

(acp shekhawat puts his hand on abhi's shoulder)

ACP SHEKHAWAT:good night.. (smiles and leaves)

(here abhi composes himself and was putting files in drawer.. when a envelope falls down he opens it and sees a photo of him,daya and his dear father…acp pradhuman…tears come in his eyes when he remembers the sweet memories of his brother…)

Memory:abhi reading a book…daya:abhi…abhi:hmm…Daya:yar tum bohot lucky ho…tumhe itni achi girlfriend jo mili hai…Abhi:(smiling)ooo…tarika..Daya:are nai tarika nai…wo to bhabi hai…Abhi(confused)phir kaun?Daya:main!Abhi(shocked) tum!Daya:toh phir mere itne kareeeeb kyu baithe ho?muze awkward feel ho raha hai..(naughty tone)Abhi(throws book on daya)abe…ek toh pure sofe pe tum tumhare ye pair failake lete ho..mai toh itnisi..itnisi.. jagah mai baitha hun aur tu…Daya starts laughing:are abhi tum meri baaton ko itne seriously kabse lene lage?mai toh bass tumhara sar us novel maise nikalna chahta tha..kuch samazta toh hai nahi tumhe usmeka ...forensic ke books padho forensic ke!kamse kam tarika ko patane ke kaam toh ayenge..are wo bhib kya kaam ke tumhe yahi nahi samazte toh wo kya khak samzenge...(laughing loudly)  
(here abhi was folding his sleeves saying abhi toh toh mai tuze chodunga nai..)  
(abhi runs behind daya)

Present:A smile had crept on his face…but disaapeared soon as tears started rolling from his eyes… He started to remember every thing..that why all this happened..he closed his eyes and everything started to come in front of him..starting from that day..a very pleasent day..just as a cop likes full of adventure..but he never had imagined that things would turn out that way)

Thanks a lot for tolerating me.

.so guys if you you want a next update please satisfy this equation dears ...

VIEWS= REVIEWS...thank you very very very much for reading this update...and all those guys who had reviewed before a big thanks to you all...your reviews were very encouraging...but guys i am extremly sorry that i cant reply now:(but guys i shall reply to you all in the naxt update for sure...so till then guys take care love you all:)


	2. Chapter 2

Guys…I am extremely sorry for keeping you people awaited…but there are few things that I'll like to clear out here itself are.. The flash back is going to be lengthy, as its going to create a background for the further updates. Starting of the flashback will be a bit low…answer to your why it happened, will be there.. but not now…you may also not find it much gripping. But dears please get this in your mind that this story has low start…so all those expectations and twists are in the further parts…so kindly request you all to tolerate these parts as I directly can't jump onto the main part…hmm..that's it guys. But I just can't help it as the track requires this...and in fact I have much to say. But I think you people first read the chapter…as then it will be safe for me to talk further…

FLASHBACK: In the city…every tv was on…every person surfing NEWS channels to get the latest update…of the operation going….

At the location…. Reporter1: jaise ki aap log dekh sakte hain…ke yahan…Mumbai ke bohot hi famous hotel sunrise main kitni dehshat machi hui hai….kisi ko pata nahi hain ke andar kya ho raha hai….har ek ko yahan se door bheja ja raha hai…aaj ek ghante se ye operation chal raha hai…sab ko kyu aur kis liye yahan se bahar bheja ja raha hai kisi ko nahin pata …hum ye …

Shreya (interrupts): please ..please aap log jaiye yahan se….please!

(Shreya ,Nikhil,purvi with three to four police constables trying to move out the cameramans,reporters away from the hotel area…)

Reporter1: mam…aap hame bata sakti hai ke andar kya ho raha hai….please mam kya koi khatra hai…

Shreya:dekhiye mai abhi aap ko kuch nahi bata sakti…bass abhi aap log please yahan se jaieye….yahan emergency hai…

reporter2:mam hume aap…

Abhijeet: (loud and firm tone):ek minute!kya chal raha hai ye?apko jankari chaiye hai na ligiye…yahan is hotel mai hame shak hai ke yahan bomb hai..jo ke hum sab ki jaan le sakta hai … cid aur bomb squad yahan kaam karahi hai…humlog yahan se sabko bahar nikal rahe hai taki koi casualties na ho…so jabtak situation hath mai nahi ata please! Please! Cooperate with us….hum bass yahin chahte hai ke abhi yahan iss premises mai koi na ho…aur aap ye baat janta ko batane se pehle hame situation ko control mai lane digiye…so jabtak hame koi lead mile aur situation control mai aa jae.. tab tak aap hamare sath cooperate Karen…. Aur janta main abhisehi dehshat mat failaeye PLEASE!

(fortunately without any further argument they moved out ….where the local police force controlled further) Shreya abhijeet moved upstairs… (all were anxious and tensed..as they haven't yet got the bomb)

Abhijeet :sir bahar situation thik hai ..sir koi bhi premises ya ..aas pas ke area mai nahi hai…

Acp:ok… (here the bomb squad was searching the whole premises)

Acp:abhijeet daya…sab log fail jao aur dhundo us bomb ko….jaise hi koi cheese pe shaq lage instant inform karo..aur squad hai diffuse karne ko…so jao jaldi!

(all run and start to search each and everything ,every room, every object everything….as the position of bomb is not …) All are searching every place…when there is a loud noise! The bomb has blasted. In the left part of the building at the ground floor had been totally collapsed and broken into pieces …a huge amount of smoke had gathered in the hole hotel and outside the hotel…here most of the windows got broken and smoke was filled inside that 5 storied building…just fortunately it was not of high frequency…so the other part was safe… . were trying to move out of the hotel as now it was getting impossible to breath…..

Acp:abh…ijett.(.coughing)…sab..sab log bahar…

Acp;Shreya purvi and others were outside…but abhi daya and bomb squad were still inside…ambulances were ready…reporters were updating the people and shooting the burned part of the building…

When abhi was about to reach the exit ..abhijeet thinks that he has seen someone so he tries to follow that person and stop him …

Abhijeet:are…(cough) ruko…bahar cha….(coughs)

When daya comes

Daya:abhijeet…(coughs)…chalo…

Abhijeet:waha koi…(coughs) tha..shaayaad….

. Daya:nahi tha koi… ab challo

They get out coughing…all have come out safe including the bomb squad …but they were nearly breathless..as that smoke was very dangerous…so they were taken for instant treatment..fortunately there was no life loss…

But shreyas condition wasn't good…she was hospitalized.

.so all met in hospital as till time no one was in a condition to speak.

. In the hospital:shreyas room..she was ok by now

Acp( sitting next to her bed):Shreya ab kaisi ho?(smiling)

Shreya:thik hu sir bass sans nahi le pari thi sir…(smiling)

Acp:hmm…ab aaram karo…waise shukar hai bomb kam intensity ka tha..

daya:par sir ye bomb tha kaha iska toh kuch bhi pata nahi chala hai sir….

Sachin:han sir humne toh bohot dhunda tha sir

.. Acp:(getting up)han sachin humne dhunda tha…magar har jagah nahi…jaroor koi na koi cheez toh chuti hi thi hamse…koi toh cheese…

Purvi: magar jis kisine ye bomb lagaya tha usne ye kisi ko marne ke liye nahi lagaya tha sir shayad..kyuke jahan wo lagaya tha.. wo jagah toh hotel ke staff ki thi..wahan toh zada log ate bhi nahi honge…

Acp:han purvi..magar tumne dekha …woh jis part mai wo bomb blast hua us jagah ka toh bohot bura haal hua hai…shayd use wo kahin aur lagana tha magar lagana paya ho…

Purvi:han sir ho sakta hai…

(when daya see quiet abhi…so takes him outside the room..who was thinking something very deeply.)

Daya:kya hua?

Abhi(got out of his thoughts):nai yar kuch nai…bass…

Daya:bass kya?

Abhi: (tensed)nai yar wo..wahan shayad koi tha yaar…tha koi.

. Daya : abhijeet waha koi nahin tha hum sab jab bomb ko dhund rahe the tab toh hame koi nahi dikha…so waise toh wahan kisi ke hone ka chance hi nahi hai as wahan kisi ki bhi maut nahi hui hai…

Abhi:magar..

Daya ; aur samaz bhi lo ke koi tha …toh bhi woh koi squad wala hi hoga...aur han ab ye mat socho ke uska us bomb se koi sambandh hai…kyuke bomb left mai blast hua tha…okk?

Abhi(smiling);han okk…

Daya: (smiling)yar tumhe samzane mai toh sari possibilities jatani padti hai….

Abhi:hmm…

Daya:chalo ab jada socho mat…ghar janeka koi irada hai bhi ya nahi?

Abhi ; han yar jana toh hai….

(when acp and all come out)

Acp:kya hua koi problem?

Abhi:nai sir..bas aise hi..

Acp(smiling)ok…aur ye vineet aur rajat se koi contact hua ke kab wapas aa rahe hain?

Daya:nai sir..ab tak toh nai…magar kal baat hui thi unse wo log aarahe hain..kal parso tak aajayenge…

Acp: hmm…thik hai..

Duo: goodnight sir…

Acp: good night…

All: good night…

(all ready to leave)

(Purvi takes Shreya at her home…all go there houses after such a hectic and successful day..but destiny had already planned something for them …)

While …..

At a closed construction site…away from the city…there were sacs of cement and concrete laid down…it was seeming that no one must have come there from at least few years…but the only thing which was there seeming to be alive was someone on the floor…that person was lying in the pool of blood….several wounds were there on the person's body…the body of that person wasn't moving …that person was alive.. with a bit of liveliness left in him was his breathing…he was slowly getting conscious …he was lying facing the floor which was making him even hard to move …but with whatever energy was left in him he with his hand was trying to take out something from his pocket…it was indeed his cell phone….he was successful in taking the cell phone out…but …..he wasn't alone there…someone snatched that phone from him….and his efforts were in vain ...he saw the shoes of that person standing in front of him…he could see the reflection of that person's face in the blood..but it was a masked man

Masked man(MM):tum cid wale bhi na ajeeb hote ho…maut ke darwaze par khade ho magar koshishe jari hai tumhari…(seeing the cell phone)mmm..kisko call karne wale the?ooohh…apne sathiyon ko?...hmm…waise koshish achi thi tumhari…magar kya faida…

(Here he was striving to get up and wanted to kill that person standing…but at this stage he was so weak that moving his hand was also not possible ….)

MM:are itne hilo mat warna jo bhi jaan baki hai who bhi chali jayegi…aur tumhe kya lagta hai ke wo log tumhe bacha lenge?...unhe toh pata bhi nahi hai ke tum kaha ho …aur waise bhi abhi toh wo hamre kuch khilono se junj rahe hai…filhal toh unhe mazaa aa raha hai..achi baat hai…magar ab tumhari zindagi ya maut ka faisla toh woh khilone hi tai karenge shayad…bass darr isi cheese ka hai ke kahin un khilono se khelte khelte kahin wo tumhe bacha hi na pae toh?han ab wo toh waqt hi batayega… waise tumhare un sathiyon ki haalat dekh kar ko toh muze kuch panktiyan yaad aarahi hai…sunoge?

MM: Dhund rahe the use….par kahi na mila….jo har kahi mila ….usme use dekh na sake ….yaad rakhna…hahaha…

(he could just see a retreating figure of that MM walking out…and his laugh was still echoing his ears with which he got unconscious …..)

Abhisrk-ian: Thanks a lot dear:)and sorryyyy….for soo late update….dear for the answer of your question please…wait….;)take care keep reviewing..;D

Duoangel95:thanks a lot dear….:)and you will know the reson soon dear…and soryyyyy for late update…..take care…keep reviewing!

Rosekiller97:dear thanks a lot for pointing it out….i know it was seriously getting hard to read…dear i am extremely sorry for that….thank you very much reviewing my chap,and sorry couldn't update early….take care keep reviewing!:D D: thank you dear:) ….and sorry for late update ….take care …keep reviewing!:D

Glitter Glimpse : hahaha!:D its just that this idea striked me …and coincidentally it was my first ff too..thanks a lot dear ...and dear extremely sorry for keeping you waiting…and the answer for you question will be there..just after a few updates….keep reviewing …take care!:D

All Guests:thanks a lot dears!and extremely sorry for late update….and yes its abhijeet sir centric…take care and keep reviewing. Your reviews were great!:D and dears sorry but I cannot thank you separately.. Frankly to tell I am confused as all of you are guests….sorryy…:)

Sweetpari:yummy….the chochlates were verrryyy sweet….but not more sweeter than you…:D:D…thank you dear ….and extremely sorry for late update..but further updates will be regular….take care dear…keep reviewing!:)

Abc:sorrryyy dear…I know you people hate this waiting:(…..but seriously sorrryyy….and thank you very much! Other updates shall be early….sorry again…take care:D …keep reviewing!

Kkkloveu:YOU READ MY STORY!OMG!...seriously that's enough for me dear…..as the very first thing I had done after coming on fanfic was to review your update….i just loved it!so dear thanks a lotttt….and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update dear…but these chaps are the most crucial as the further part depends wholely upon them….yes I know it was confusing…sorry for that…and yes its abhijeet sir centric…and dear as dar as your dislike is concern..i think you will atleast read my updates till the time I turn towards the main chunk….sorry dear this wasn't gripping…but if possible please wait ….as I know chapter 2 was quiet disappointing…sorry…take care..thanks again…:D:D Bint-e-bid:thanks a lottt dear….and EXTREMLY SORRY for late update…I know chap 2 wasn't good or upto the expectations…but dear wait till the story gets started with a firm track…thanks again..take care:D

Srish: thanks a lottt dear….:)and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update…well the answer to your question will be coming after few updates…as for the time being I have to clear the background first….:)dear thanks a lot for correcting me..as I didn't realized that I wrote pradhuman…inspite of reading it once…:D thanks dear…:)….shekhawat…hmm…you can consider him as a typical acp who is good for good and bad for bad…well he is not acp pradyuman..:)so have to tolerate him at least for the time being dear… as the track requires it…and sorry for that format….thanks again….take care..keep reviewing:D..

Aditi:thanks a lot dear:D….EXTREMELY SORRY for late update dear…and dear the starting chapters a re going to be low or to say below expectations sorry for that…but it will be only till the track gets on the main chunk….thanks again dear…take care …keep reviewing..:)

Sweetpari:..thanks a lot dear…and yes I know it was good dose…but the thing is I have to pause it till the time I get done with the flashback…EXTREMELY SORRY dear for late update….thanks again dear…take care …keep reviewing…:D

Dremygrl:thanks dear…and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update …thanks again dear…take care dear…keep reviewing!:D

Abhilove:thanks a lott….and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update…and dear I know this chap wasn't interesting..but dear i cant make the start of the flash back interesting…but further will be ….thanks again dear…take care dear….

Naina cid: thanks a lot dear….and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update…take care dear thanks again…keep reviewing!;D

Zehra:thanks a lotttt….and EXTREMELY SORRY for late update….take care dear …keep reviewing!:D

So guys I know this chapter was a lot disappointing…and that too without any abhijeet sir special moments or even dialogues….and that too after making you people wait…in fact guys iam on my PL so I get very less time…so sorry…and mistakes in these chapters are in fact due to hurry do please forgive me…seriously sorry…but I just want to tell you that the start is going to be slow and not gripping…but dears please wait if possible…as if don't clear these things out right now it will ruin further chapters…so guys just read them as within few chapters you will get what you all want…so sorry for the disappointment and late update and short update:(… But guys your reviews were veryyyyyyy much encouraging….and specialy for a newcomer like me….seriosly loved that you read my updates…reviewed me not just praise but also pointing out where I'm going wrong…to usefull suggestions….a BIG THANKS to you all…love you all very much….huggs…take care dears ….:D:D:D…


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes the chapter…

In the car Abhijeet looking outside and daya driving

Daya seeing abhijeet lost in thoughts

Daya:kya hua kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet coming out of his train of thoughts

Abhijeet:nahi yar kuch nai…bass aise hi

Daya :sach me?

Abhi:han yar….(smiling)

Daya:hmmm….toh …khana khane chale?

Abhi:yar daya tumhe khan eke alawa kuch suzta nahi hai kya?(irritated)

Daya:are..bhuk lag hai..pet mai chuhe daud rahe hai toh khane ka hi suzega na?waise tumhe khana hai toh khao…mai jaa raha hun khane …..(like a kid)

Abhi:han han pata hai…khana mai khau ya na khau bill toh muze bharna padega….(trying to show anger)

Daya(naughty):are wah abhijeet!tum toh bade samazdar nikle…mere bina kahehi mere dil ki bhawnaon ko samaz lete ho…boss..bhai ho toh aisa!

Abhi(smiling):thank you ..thank you…apke mu se hamari tareef…wah wah…maza aa gaya…(angry)ab mhaska lagana band kar aur jaldi chal kisi hotel mai..nahi toh badme hotel band ho jayega ..phir tere un chuhon ko mai nai sambhal paunga….

Daya:han yar…nahi toh bohot problem ho jayegi(showing tension)as agar aisa hua toh tumhe toh khud kuch bana ke muze khilana hoga….

Abhi:(angry)daya ab tu seedhe seedhe chal raha hai ya nahi…

Daya(smiling)hahaha…yar tumhe ghussa dilane mai bohot maza ata hai yar sach me…(smiling)chalo aagaya ….

They reach to a hotel

Abhi:tera na kuch nahi ho sakta….(smiling)

In the hotel

Daya:hmmm…toh tum…

(he was cut by a call,call was of khabri)

Daya:yar tum order karo mai ata hun ek minute…rajesh ka phone hai…

Abhi:ok…

Daya goes out

Daya:han bolo kya hua?...kya!kahan?...w..wohi hai tum..tumne…..acha …kaise? Ok..han..kahan.. kaunse hospital main?acha ..t..thik hai hum ate hai..tum wahi.. wahi ruko..thik hai..(tensed)

He runs inside the hotel

Daya:abhijeet chalo…

Abhi(worried)kya kya hua?

Daya:yar mai tumhe gadi mai batata hun tum chalo…

In the car

Abhi:yar daya baat kya hai tu itna tension main?

Daya:yar woh rajat…

Abhi(tensed):rajat kya daya?

Daya:abhi who rajesh ka phone aya tha…usne bataya ke woh kuch logon ko dhundne ke liye kahin gaya tha city ke bahar ek..Construction site pet oh waha use rajat mila…usski halat bohot kharab hai abhijeet..bohot sara khun beh chukka hai…usne use admit toh kiya hai..magar doctor ne kaha hai ke who critical condition mai hai…

Abhi:yar magar woh aur vineet toh…wo yahan kaise ho sakta hai?kaise?m..mai acp sir ko inform karta hun…

Daya:han..

In the hospital

Rajesh:sir…

Daya:han kahan?

Rajesh :sir OT yahan..

They go to OT

Daya:ye ye sab kaise hua tumne use ..

Rajesh:sir jarasal mai un drug dealer Vicky ko dhundne waha gaya tha sir toh waha maine rajat sir ko dekha sir..woh behosh hi the sir…bohot khoon beh chukka hai sir…

Abhi:kaunsi construction site pe?

Rajesh:sir wo highway no 6 ke pass wali site pe sir..woh toh kai salon se band hai sir…

Daya:ok …thanks a lot…agar tum..

Rajesh:are thanks kya sahab…bas waha pe ye sab kisne kiya ye kuch pata nai chala …

Daya;hmm..woh toh hum pata laga hi lenge…tum jao..ye lo(giving him money)aur agar kuch bhi pata chalet oh muze inform karo…

Rajesh:han sahab..chalta hun sahab…

(He goes)

Doctors come out of OT

Duo:doctor kaisa hai rajat?

doctor:jarasal humne inhe bacha toh liya hai magar inki condition abhi bhi bohot nazuk hai…agar inko yahan lane mai thodisi bhi der ho jati toh sahayad hum inhe bacha nahi pate…hume inhe atleast 48hrs under observation rakhna hoga..humne 2 goliyan toh nikal li hai magar abhi bhi hum kuch keh nahi sakte…

Duo( a bit relieved):tahnk you doctor…thank you very much..

Doctor smiles and leaves

Duo look at rajat through the glass window He was looking pale..wounds were on his face…his head with numerous injuries …maybe he was in that condition from days…

Daya(angry):jis kisi ne bhi rajat ki aisi halat ki hai na use toh mai nahi chodunga….

Abhi(angry)han daya…uss ne hamari gairmoujudgi ka faida uthaya hai…humlog wahan bomb se nipat rahe the..aur ye yahan ….

Daya:magar jab rajat ko delhi mai hona chahiye tha tab wo yahan kaise?

Abhi:wahi toh daya…

Acp enters with others

Acp:kaisa hai rajat?

Duo;sir filhal toh thik hai…magar bohot khoon beh chukka hai toh..condition abhi bhi nazuk hai…

Acp:hmm… chalo shukar hai magar…kahan mila rajat?

Abhi;sir jarasal khabri rajesh hi ise yahan le kar aya tha…who use highway no 6 pe mila tha …ek construction site ke yahan..

Acp:magar rajat yahan mil hi kaise sakta hai?mil hi kaise sakta hai…use toh delhi mai hona chahiye tha….

Daya:hn sir…magar sir vineet..sir vineet bhi toh tha rajat ke sath..

Abhi:han sir who dono toh sath mai he the toh ..ab vineet kahan hai?

Acp:ye kisi ki sochi samzi sajish hai abhijeet….hum log wahan bomb ke piche lage hue the aur ye yahan apna kaam kar raha tha…

Daya:sir ye jo koi bhi hai ye janta hai ke rajat aur vineet delhi jane wale the…aur shayad issiliye usne abhi war karne ka socha taki hame pata bhi na chale ke who dono us mission mese laute hai ya nahi….

Acp:vineet ko dhundna hoga daya…use dhundna hoga….shayad who bhi aise hi kisi khatre mai ho….

Abhi:han sir…as agar rajesh waha waqt par nahi pohonchta toh shayad …(emotional)

Daya putting hand on abhis shoulder

Daya:iss chuhe ko toh hum nahi chodenge…cid ke sath khela hai usne…

Acp:han daya…wo…

Pankaj enters in the hospital and comes to them

Pankaj:sir!bohot badi problem hogayi hai sir….(scared)

Acp:kaya hua hai pankaj?

Pankaj;sir sheher mai do do jageh pe bomb blast hue hai sir…..

All shocked

Duo:kya!

Pankaj:han sir …ek goregaon ke sealilly mai..aur ek versova ke 5star hotel main…

Acp:kya?...

When he gets a call..he talks and becomes very tensed

Acp:abhi abhi ATS se khabar mili hai ke aur do hotel mai matlab aquarus aur moonlight mai bomb mile hai…bomb squad pohonch rahi hai magar waha parties chalu hai toh situation control mai lana hoga…abhijeet daya tum dono hotel aquqrus jao humlog moonlight jate hain…purvi yahan rajat ke pass ruko….

Duo:ok sir…..

They leave With duo in the hotel

Abhi:pehle bomb dekh lete hai …

(to hotel staff member)aap ogon ko shanti se bahar nikaliye…yahan iske aas pass koi nahi rehna chaiye please..

SM:OK SIR…(she runs)

Daya and abhi near the bomb..

Daya:boss aaj toh wire katna hi hoga…in sabko bahar nikalne mai bohot time lagega…

Abhi(tensed)yar ek minute bacha hai…

Daya(sweating)ye…y..ellow ..

Abhi nods…

Daya was very much tensed as many lives were at stake

Abhi puts his hand on his shoulder giving him confidence

Daya cuts the yellow..nothing happens

Daya:yar ..ye…

Abhi:ye… …blue…

Daya:mm..t..thik..hai…

He cuts that wire too But nothing.

now there were only 55seconds

Both were very much tensed the bomb squad wasant there…

Abhi:yar ab do wire..dono lal…

Daya takes a deep breath and cuts one wire and…

Nothing happens again!

Abhi:daya…tu…tu…chal yar ..yeh last wire ab…naIi…

Daya:nai abhijeet….hum log inhe bahar nikalenge…jitney hosake utne hi sahi…

Abhijeet:magar…daya tu

Daya:boss…kamse kam sath mai toh marenge….(painfull smile)

Abhi nods with a painfull smile…

But right now saving people was their priority…they run to get people out ….they all take about 200 people outside…. When there is a small girl crying…she was lost…every one was running…she was crying… Abhi sees her….he runs to her and lifts her up andwhen about to move… gets hit with a women He balances himself...

Abhi:ye ye …isse lekar jaiye yahan se ….

Women:ji….

.she takes that girl and runs towards the exit….

Here abhi and daya keep on rescuing people…

.when here the seconds are reducing…

20 . .

15 . .

10 . .

8 . .

7 .

.5…..

Abhi while saving looks at daya…

.tears start to roll down from their eyes…

.they know that after few moments they would not be able to see each other. Never again….

but a smile is there…that they will die saving others….when daya too smiles back…

But …there is a huge blast!screams ,cries,yellings…just fill the atmosphere….that moment every one felt dead…..but soon they come in their senses…they were alive!but how!

Abhi daya look at each other and fear was clearly seen they look up at that spot where the bomb was …but the bomb hadn't blasted there!...it was in the mid part of the hotel… Abhi daya rush there….they were just dragging people out of that place….they reached there….the bomb squad came…but it was too late….they wore those masks to look for people injured….but that place was just black!black like coal…..whatever whoever was there was just perished….only few parts of them were giving the evidence that..about 15 people must have died….they were just still…it was feeling as if life has come to a standstill…smoke…cries. Yells…were echoing all over….blood stains were piercing their hearts…but soon they started moving and rescuing the injured….

Finally after three hours long operation peoples were safely rescued...

duo moved upstairs where the bomb indeed was….but to their astonishment…the bomb wasn't there!and the bomb which blasted was at a very different place….

Daya:ye…ye..bomb….(scared and tensed)

Abhi:yahan yahan than a wo…ka kahan gaya…

They were searching every where….but in vain…. They come out…see people trying to run inside and find their loved ones…the officials were stopping them…tears were rolling from every eye…the injured were writhing in pain …dead bodies were just still…duo were shocked..hurted…the thing which they were trying to diffuse didn't blast…the place where they hadn't ever imagined the bomb to be…there it blasted….the ATS had taken over the charge….and in addition the bomb in moonlight was there but luckily none got killed as the bomb was diffused in time….

They after the rescue got into the car…

Both were silent…

.tears were rolling seeing the broken people outside….

that picture of that blast place was was constantly coming in front of them…they were feeling cursed that they were alive…

Abhi(composing):who bomb nahi tha….h..hum…waha…wire…w..ire..aur ….hum..unhe bacha ..nai paye…hum nai bacha paie…

Daya:woh bomb tha hi nahi!(hitting his hand in anger on the stearing…)hum…hum pagal jaise who wire kat rahe the,….dedh minute!...aur wahan ….wo….15log abhijeet!15!aur hum waha hoke bhi unhe bacha nai paie!janbuz ke aisa kiya tha unhone!janbuzke!

When abhi gets cal

Abhi:(tensed)acp sir …

Daya(takes a deep breath)hmm…ab kya…utaho..aaj toh.,..hum….

Abhi picks up the call

Abhi:hello sir..(his face instantly got tensed which was evident that acp was angry)sir..pandhra..han sir…nai sir humne…..wo sir…wo bomb tha nahi….sir wo bich mai….sir who bomb….

(abhi looked at daya as acp was asking about that bomb which didn't blast)sir wo…nai mila sir…..(abhi closed his eyes as he knew what acp sir going to react)ok sir…

He cut the phone….

Daya glanced at abhi realizing that acp was very much angry…

Abhi:woh …hame direct bureau bulaya hai….

(indicating that what is going to happen in the bureau)

Daya:hmmm…ye toh hona hi tha…ab kya kar sakte hai…

Abhi:15 log mare hen..aur baki do jo pehle hue the usme 20 log mare gaye….unlogo ne wahi hotels main bomb blast kiye jahan badi badi parties hone wali thi aaj raat ko….

Daya took a sigh and they came near the bureau….

All were present…

Duo enter Acp was walking to and fro with anger as for him duo were wrong…not totally but …

Acp glances at them…

Acp(harsh)kaise hua ye?

Abhi(low tone)sir ..

He narrated everything….

Acp(straight tone)who jo bomb waha upar mila thaw o kahan hai?

Abhi and daya glance at each other that ab gaye….

Daya;sir woh nahi mila sir…

Acp:nahi mila?matlab?

Abhi:sir humlog unn logon ko bacha rahe the tab koi use le gaya…

Acp(angry)koi le gaya!kyunki who bomb tha hi nahi….aur hum use diffuse karne mail age rahe…

Duo downhead

Acp:wahan jahan who bomb bla…

(he was cutted by Nikhil)

Nik:sir!sir tv on kigiye sir…

Pankaj switch on the tv

Acp:kya hua hai?

Nik:sir ek terrorist group ne in sab blasts ki zimmedari li hai….

On the tv A person in dark….

.just sound was clear…

Person: hum!humne karwaye ye sare blasts!sare humne karwaye…..bohot jada chalakh samazte ho na tum log apne aap ko…ab dekho….kya kar paye tum log?kuch nai….hahahaha bass pagal jaise bhag te rahe…..aur tumhare who cid wale kya kiya unhone?ATS ne?kuch bhi nahi…..bass bomb ko dhundte baithe…pagal…..hahahaah….magar….maza aagaya….wah wo cheekhe…..hahahaah….bye ….phir milenge…..hahahahahahah….

(all were fuming with anger that how cruel they are)

Freddy:kaisa aadmi hai ye?itni khushi kaise mil sakti hai ise aisa karne mai?

Acp:aadmi nahi rakshas hai ye….rakshas…

(he gets a call of dcp he informs him that tomoro all that bomb blast investigation is going to be there so all have to be there before 11 so he decides to tell all to go home and take rest)

Acp:chalo sab log ghar jao….kal das baje tak aajana…kalse investigation shuru hoga…

All :good night sir..

Acp :good night

When duo were to move acp stops them

Acp:ruko…

Duo stop thinking aur lecture….

Acp(soft tone):ghar jake aaram karo…tum dono ne bohot sare logon ko bachaya hai is bomb blast se…han kuch nahi bacha paye…magar usme koi kuch nahi kar sakta tha…as bomb unhone janbujke kahin aur lagaya tha …so koi aur hota toh bhi yahi karta…aur rahi baat us cheese ki toh wo bomb wahan kyu rakha tha ye toh ab forensic reports ane ke baad hi pata chalega…so ab sab bhul jao…aise hazaron htse hote rehte hai…hame unse darna ya apnea p ko uska doshi nahi manna hai…hame use sikh leni hai aur agli bar aisa hatsa na ho aisi tayari karni hai..kyunki agar hum nahi karenge toh janta ko kiska sahara hoga?isiliye hame rote nahi baithna chahiye balki hame age ka sochna chahiye…magar agli bar se hame aur taiyar rehna hoga….maine tum logon ko isiliye kaha taki tum tumhari galati samzo aur use wapas na doharao….take it as a experience thik hai?(smiling)

Duo:han sir…(smiling)as they knew that concern and pain behind those harsh words)

Acp:ok….

Duo:good night sir…

Acp(smiling) good night….

He left…

Duo glancing at each other that how much acp sir cares for them…just they hide it behind their harshness…maybe those soothing words were required to get out of that guilt and tragic memories…they smiled feeling quiet burden less…

In the parking lot

Daya:chalo tumhe chod deta hun…

Abhi:nai yar mai chala jaunga…

Daya:ok…chlo kal milte hai…

Abhi: are wo rajat kaisa hai ab?

Daya:han ruko puchleta hun….han purvi…rajat kaisa hai ab?acha ..ok..nahi hum sab theek hai…han doctor ne kya kaha ?hmm…ok thik hai chalo bye… (cut the call)

Abhi:kya hua? Daya:nai thik hai ab wo matlab stable toh hai abhi condition magar hosh ane ko abhi time lagega…

Abhi:chalo acha hai stable toh hua hai….

Daya:hmm…chalo phir kal milte hain…

(Abhi looking at the time)

Abhi:kal nahi aaj hi…6 baj hi gaye hai….

Daya:6 baj gaye?pata bhi nahi chala…

Abhi(smiling)han han chalo ab…good night…

Daya:kya good night …good morning hi kaho…

Abhi :han wahi …good morning…bye…(smiling)

Daya:(smiling)bye…

They both left for there houses….

Abhi reached his house…

.removed his coat which was totally messed up by now…got fresh .Then made a cup of coffee for himself and rested on the bed moving his hand through his hairs…thinking about the whole incident…when he just fall asleep thinking…

but some sound woke him up..it was of cell phone beeping for a text message…he checked his phone out …but it wasn't there…it was in the living room so irritatingly he got up went to get the phone….took it from the table but it wasn't having any message…he was confused that what was that sound then?when it beeped again…and it was beeping from his coat…he checked the pockets of the coat and found a cell phone….

Abhi(thinking):ye kiska phone hai?aur mere pass?...he opened it as it was not having any lock…there were 6 unread messages…as he found no other contact number to contact he opened that message…

Message1: Jo karna tha wo toh ho na saka…jise marna tha who toh mar hi gaya…kone main jake jinhe bachana tha unhe bacha hi liya….

(abhi was confused )

Thinking:ye kaise message hai?he saw a photo of a girl which was in that first message…he saw it and that message got deleted…ye delete kaise hua?aur ye ladki?when he checked out other messages..each one had some or the other paheli…or sher kind of thing…with a photograph…but all got automatically deleted..

so after cracking his head to knoew the meaning…he was feeling sleepy..but his detective personality didn't let him sleep..so he sat down to know its meaning and find its owner…

but then a text came….and this was not something he was expecting…he was shocked….he instantly picked his phone and dialed daya…

Abhijeet:(tensed)hello daya…

Guys …this was a long update….with good amount of blasts…yes it was kind a destructive sorry for that but don't worry I am not a terrorist…it's just that the track required it….thanks a lot for your reviews…..loved your suggestions and correct guesses….sorry I can't thank you all separately…thanks for reading….bye take care….meet you in the next update…


	4. Chapter 4

Here the chapter goes….

Abhi:hello daya…

Daya:han boss bolo…

Abhi:are yaar daya kuch zaroori baat karni thi…

Daya:han toh bolo na kya hua?

Abhi(tensed and anxious)yaar kisiki toh jaan khatre mai hai yar…

Daya(shocked)kya?magar kiski? Abhi:yeh toh nahi pata yaar magar hame use bachana hoga yaar….

Daya(confused)abhijeet…tum kya bol rahe ho mere kuch samaz mai nahi aa raha hai …tum jara saf saf bataoge baat kya hai?

Abhi(takes a sigh and narrates him everything)

Daya:hmmm…magar muze ek baat batao ke tumhare pass ye aya kahan se cell?

Abhi:yahi toh pata nahi hai yar….

Daya:magar tumne dekha ke ye kiske naam pe registered hai sim?

Abhi:han dekha ….kisi shweta ke naam pe registered hai…

Daya(confused)toh boss problem kya hai?uska address toh hoga hi na ….

Abhi:yar address hai waha pe maine mere ek khabri ko bhega bhi magar waha kai salon se matlab pichle paaanch salon se koi nahi reh raha hai…

Daya:magar abhi …mere ek baat samaz nahi aa rahi hai ke iss shweta ko koi aise msgs kyu bhej raha hai?

Abhi;han yar mai bhi yahi soch raha hun…aur ye msgs bhi ek se ek hai yaar….aur upar se delete bhi hojate hai apne aap…maine toh abhi last msg likh ke rakha hai…

Daya:waise likha kya hai ussme?

Abhi:yar wahi…paheli hai…ye dekho..kya…Maut hai uske pass khadi...bacha sakte ho toh bachalo…neele badalon ke neeche…hariiyali ke pass…

Daya:yaar ye toh sidhe sidhe kisi ko bacha ne ko keh raha hai…

Abhi:han yaar…muze toh lagta hai ke iss shweta ka hi koi hoga shayad…

Daya:han muze bhi yahi lagta hai….muze toh lagta hai hame is shweta ko kahin se bhi dhund nikalna hoga….

Abhi:han wo… (he was cut by dayas talk with someone….)

Daya:han…ok..thik hai…ji…thank you…hello han kya keh rahe the?

Abhi:kya hua kisse bat kar rahe the?kahin bahar ho?

Daya:are haa wo mai rajat ke yahan ayah un…usse milne…abhi wo nurse bata rahi thin ke doctor aa rahe hai …

Abhi:ok…rajat kaisa hai ab?

Daya:thik toh hai magar abhi tak kuch improvement nahi hai…wahi kal hame waqt hi nahi mila use milne ..toh socha abhi millu…

Abhi:hmmm… han yar kal hum uske paas ruk bhi nahi paye….mmm..waise ye doctor kab aa rahe hai?

Daya:han wo aadhe ek ghante mai aa jayenge….

Abhi:toh mai bhi aa jata hun…hum sath mai milenge doctor se…

Daya:han thik hai….aajao…

Abhi:han aur mai khabriyon ko laga deta hun iss shweta ki jankari nikalne ke liye…hame jald ae jald kadam uthane honge..

Daya:han …thik hai….

Abhi:ok chalo milte hai hospital mai…

Daya:han han ok…bye…

Abhi:bye…

(abhi gets ready to go….takes that ceel with him….and leaves for hospital)

In the hospital…

daya is waiting for him at the reception…

Daya(smiling)boss itne jaldi pohonch gaye?

Abhi(smiling)han yaar wo aaj traffic nahi laga na …doctor aa gaye ?

Daya:han aye hain…abhi round pe gaye hai…

Abhi:hmmm…waise vineet ka kuch pata chala?

Daya:jahan inka mission thaw aha pata kiya magar uska koi pata nahi chala…maine sare khabriyon ko kaam pe laga diya hai..magar abhi tak kuch nahi pata chala hai…

Abhi:yar vineet ki bohot tension ho rahi hai….kahin use bhi aisa kuch kiya ho toh use kuch ho na jaye,….

Daya:han wahi ….muze toh lagraha hai ke wo log mission pe pohonch hi nahi paye honge…ye kisi ne planning kar ke kiya hai ..

Abhi:han yar….agar kal tak kuch pata nahi chalta toh hum hi jayenge aur dhundenge usse….

Daya:hmmm…wahi karna hoga…chalo rajat se mille te hai…

Abhi:han chalo…

(they move to the ICU)

Nik was aleready present there..

Nik:good morning sir…

Duo:good morning….

(abhi saw rajat ….his wounds weren't healed yet…he was stable but yet unconscious…that pain could be felt by those marks and wounds on his body….but the most weird thing was his face….it was just calm…..as always….it was evident from this that how much pain and hurt he hides behind that smile…and still is always polite calm and quiet…)

(abhi sat next to his bed….he softly moved his hand over rajats head…soon a tear rolled down from abhis eye…..no one else but daya saw it…abhi instantly wiped it and moved out…daya too followed him…)

(outside)

Daya:(soft and concern tone)boss kya hua?

Abhi:(trying to hide his feelings from daya)nn..ai kahan kuch hua…..wo…d..doctor aagaye honge…chalo…

(and abhi instantly moved forward towards doctors cabin…daya thought that abhi didn't wanted to discus it right now so left that topic …and followed him)

Nurse:ji…doctor aa gaye hai..aap milligiye.

. Duo:ok…

(and they move inside the cabin)

Duo:dr…

Dr:oh …please aaiye na ….come come…

(shaking hands..)

Dr:dr ashish…

.abhijeet, ..daya…

Dr:please baithiye baithiye…

(they take their seats)

Dr:so mai….

(abhi interrupts anxiously)

Abhi:sorry to interrupt you dr..magar koi problematic baat toh nahi hai na…

Dr(smiling)ji bilkul nahi….aap bilkul tension free ho jaieye…

(duo are relieved by hearing that )

Dr:han..unhe abhi tak hosh nahi aya hai…magar jaldi hi aa jayega….as unhone ab tak ke medications ko bohot positive response diya hai…

Daya:ok…magar kab tak ayega hosh..

Dr:mm..most probably toh kal tak hosh aa jayega unhe….

(duo happy) Abhi:magar doctor rajat ko infact hua kya hai jisse ye sab….

Dr(takes a sigh)torture…inhe bohot dino tak torture kiya gaya hai….han infact inki jo injurie hai wo boht gehri nahi hai…magar wo hai bohot sari….it would be better to say ke inki ye condition inke injuries ke sath hi sath inhe wqt pe proper medication na milne ki wajah se bhi hai…aur iski wajah se inka bohot sra khoon beh chukka hai….jiski wajah se inki condition aur worst ho gayi…..

(duo glance at each other …with rage for that person who did all this…)

Dr:magar han mai ek cheese aapko batana chahta hun ke ye jis kisi ne bhi kiya hai usne inhe marne ke irade se nahi kiya hai…as agar aur thoda bhi dard ye she nahi pate…wo chahta tha ke ye bache…..

(this was something which left duo confused…as no one takes that risk to leave a cid officer alive after doing all this)

Daya:acha...ok….

Dr:shayad ise apko koi help ho…

Abhi:han help toh hogi…as uska ye sab karne ka koi aur motive hai yeh toh pata chal jayega…

Dr:hmm….mai ab inhe kuch aur medications start karne wala hun….so ab wo jitna acha response ise denge utne jadi wo hosh mai aajayenge….magar inke hosh mai an eke bad bhi inka acha khayal rakhana hoga….as aap log toh jante hi hai ke aise condition maise recover hone ko bohot time lagta hai…

Daya:magar…discharge kab ho sakta hai?

Dr(smiling)discharge….wo bohot dur hai infact ….as inhe proper care ki jarurat hai atleast till the time he is ok…aur inke hosh mai ane ke bad aap unhe jitney stress free environment mai rakh paye toh acha hai…

(dr sees duo sad faces )

Dr:han mai janta hun aapke profession mai ye possible nahi hai…magar if possible try kare….

Daya:han try toh karenge hi….thanks a lot doctor…seriously aap ne ..

(standing up)

Dr:are please…thanks mat kahiye…yeh toh hamara kaam hi hai….

Duo:nahi phir bhi….sach mai apne tension halka kardiya hamara…nice meeting you …

Dr(smiling)han muze bhi bohot acha laga aap se milke….aap log hai isiliye toh hum surakshit hai…magar wapas milenge aisa toh keh nahi sakte as hamare profession mai hum ek dusre ko nahi mile toh acha hai!

(all laugh)

Duo:ok thank you bye …

Dr:yeah bye…take care…

(they come out)

Daya:boss doctor ne toh ekdam tension hi halka kardiya….as muze toh doctor matlab koi serious aadmi hi lagte the..magar he was great…

Abhi:han yaar wo toh hai…bass ab rajat jald hi thik ho jaye bass….

daya:han boss…bas who thik ho jaye….

(they tell nik and purvi to stay at the hospital with rajat and they move to bureau)

(near the car on the side of the road….away from the hospital…cars tire has punctured…daya was repairing it and abhi was sitting with closed eyes and head resting on the back of the seat…daya seeing abhi like this feels that he is disturbed…so goes near his window)

Daya:lo bosss…tire laga diya…tumhe kya hua?

Abhi questions him in the same mode

Abhi:daya tuze wo din yaad hai jisdin mera memory loss hua tha..aur mai uss gadi mai mila tha?

(daya was shocked by such question….)

Daya:h…han….ma..

(abhi continues as he comes out of the car )

Abhi:muze uss waqt ka har pal yaad hai daya …har pal…t…uze pata hai…u..ss din…u..ss din muze aisa lagta tha..jaise mai…m..ai bilkul…akela…a..kela h..un yaar….

(abhis eyes were moist…but still he was controlling his emotions and was saying to daya )

(daya realizes that and puts hand on abhis shoulder)

Abhi:y..y…ahi hath daya…tera…isi hath ne muze….shahara diya…jab m..uze sahare ki bohot zaroorat thi….acp sir ne muze ek nayi shurwat karne ki umeed di….tune muze …..e…k pehchan di yaaar…(there was lump in his throat,while daya was trying to hide his tears as he had to be strong whenever abhi becomes weak)mmm…aa..ke jan….n..e ke baad….mai…tuttt…chu..ka..tha…aisa lag raha tha ke …sabne muze …chod diya hai….akela….magar….tab t..une mera hath thama daya tune….ek dost ek bhai banker…. Magar…..aaj …..(abhi holded daya by his both arms)rr…ajat ko dekhne ke baad ….muze aisa laga ke…uske pas s…aisa koi hath ..nahi hai…abhi ..daya…..a….a….isa koi hath nahi hai…..woh a…kk..ella…hai…yaar…woo…

(abhi was asking this to daya like a small innocent child…

when daya remembered that How rajat always used to stay quiet….he was just like a person to himself….he didn't have a friend like they have…..he is a smart…dashing ….intelligent officer….he always used to respect everyone….and specialy them….that inspite of being a senior inspector he respected them very much that he designates them by sir…..his love for his father…that soo much pain was there behind that smile…..and how he hides it and keeps it to himself….but still is always calm..quiet and satisfied…

Daya(confident tone)boss….wo akela nahi hai…..hum sab hai uske sath….

Abhi was a calmed by those words of daya….

Daya:aur uske sath ek nahi do do dost hai….hum nikalenge use iss sabse bahar…..samze….wo akela nahi hoga ab…(smiling)

(Abhi too smiles back and hugs daya unexpectedly….daya too hugs back….as he knows how much painfull it is for abhi when he remembers his past…those days….. they don't need to say what they feel as they know what they mean to eachother….and a hug is enough to say it all…..then they part from the hug…daya to change the environment changes the topic to cheer abhi up)

Daya:boss…dekho kitne baj gaye…ab jaldi chalna hoga…nahi toh aaj acp sir ke sath uss dcp ke bhi tane sunne padenge…aura b tumhare un ghise pite reasons se kaam nahi chalega…late tum karoge aur dant muze badegi hamesha ki tarah…..

(hearing this abhi gives a punch on his stomach…)

Daya:are ….pet kyu marre ho…waise bhi khali hai….ab kya pet pe marke bacche ki jaan leloge?

(saying this he ran and sat on the driving seat)(abhi irritatingly satv on the front seat)

Abhi(laughing)baccha!hahahah…zra dhire bolo …kahin kisi ne ye sun liya toh hashaske mar jayega bichara…

Daya:han haso tum khud hi haso tumhare in phaltu jokes par….mai late nahi hona chahta….waise bhi lecture toh muzee hi padta hai…..gareeb bhola jo tehra mai…(naughty)

Abhi(showing shocked face) acha…..bhola?...yar us shabd pe rehem karo….nahi toh dictionary walon ko khamakha uss word ka meaning badalna padega….

(daya gives a angry glance while driving)

waise ji….aap kitne bhole hai ye toh hum ache se jante hai….har bar jab bhi late hota hai tab tum muze kaise atkate ho…ek awesome smile dete ho phir ache bacche ki tarah mere sar pe late hone ka bhanda phod ke khud apni mundi neeche karke khade rehte ho…phir kya…acp sir toh apne ladle ki awesome smile pe pighal jate hai….aur phir muzpe ukhad jate hai…(giving angry look to daya)

(daya smiles)

Daya:han boss magar acp sir ke samne tumhe latkane mai bohot maza ata hai….badi mushkil se hasi control karta hun mai….sachmai…..

(said it innocently…and then realizes what he said and gets a deadliest glare and a hard punch on his shoulder from abhi)

(So fighting they reach bureau)

They go up and realize that pankaj is pulling freddys leg by scaring him about bhoots….they enter…

Pankaj and freddy whispering to each other…

.and both are facing there backs to the entry…

Pankaj:sirrrrr….hote hai…

Freddy:nahi hote!

Pankaj:hote hai!

Fredy:nahi hote!senior se zaban ladate ho!(trying to show anger)

Pankaj:areee…nai sir…mai kya aapse zaban ladaungaa …mai toh baass yahi keh raha tha ke wo hote hai…aur kahin bhi ho sakte haiiiiii….

Fredy(whisper)ma…..matlab?

(duo hear this and silently move near freddy)

Panakj:sir….matlab….wo yahn!(pointing towards the ground and jumping away)wahan!(pointing towards the celing.)idhar!(pointing in front)ya abhi wo apke piche se….dabe paon aa ke apke…..kandhe par hath rakh sakte hainnnnnnnnn…

(and at that moment abhi puts hand on freddys shouldr…..freddy just bounces and lands on the side table by crying with closed eyes…..)

Freddy:aaattttmmaa,…..m…mmm….muze chod do…chod do muzee…..kaaa…..l ana…..nai nnnnaaaii…parso….nai…..mat ana….mat ana…..jao na….he bahgwan!

When duo and pankaj control their laughs

Daya:fredddy…..

Fredy(with closed eyes )aaaaa!mera nam bhi janti hai!he bhagwan!bachale

When abhi comes in front of him

Abhi:freddy koi atma watma nahi hai….hum haai hum/…..

(while here pankaj and daya are laughing…..)

Fredy:(relieved)hoooof….are sir aap hai….muze to hiss ne dara hi diya tha…

(pankaj gives his irritating smile)

Abhi:acha bai sab kahan hai?

(as no one else is present there)

When sachin enters

Sachin :good morning sir….

Duo:good morning…

Sachin:infact sir sab forensic lab mai hai….hame bhi wahi jana hai…

Daya:ok….toh tum sab log ruko neeche hum ate hain….

All:ok sir…. (they leave….)

Abhi:boss muze ek file leni hai…mai ata hun…

Daya:ok…. ( when daya was to move out Shreya enters….)

Shreya:good morning sir….

Daya:good morning ..tum yahan …

Shreya:han sir..kyu…matlab…

Daya:infact sab lab mai hai….tum ek kaam karo neeche jao sab ruke hai…humlog ate hai…

Shreya:ok sir…(she leaves)

(when abhi gets an evil smile on his face)

Daya:boss chale ?

Abhi:han chalo…

(they enter in the parking….

(abhi intentionally walks faster and sits in the front seat…as sachin is in the driving seat…pankaj and freddy in the last and Shreya in the middle seat…and soon daya realizes what abhi did….all to realize..and try hard to control their laughs…)

Daya sits in anger…and purposefully jerka that seat where abhi was seating….abhi realizes it but does not react…while Shreya is awfully blushing….so looks out….the car starts…..and daya sees smile on sachins face….)

Daya(angry) sachin tumhe hasi kyu aa rahi hai?

Sachin:n..nai sir…wo …

Daya:wo wo kya?han?

Abhi (interrupts to save sachin):are yaar jane dona …sachin tum chalo…late ho jayega…

Daya(pulling abhis leg)han han chalo chalo….kisi ko toh bohot jaldi hai forensic lab jane ki….

. Abhi gets angry….

(When fredy gets confused and asks innocently)

Freddy:sir…..kisko jaldi hai forensic lab jane ki?

(in return all control their laughs while abhi gives him a angry glare…on which freddy raises his eye brows)

Fredy:ooo….samza….

Abhi(angry)han?kya samze tum?

Freddy:kk…kuch nai sir…

(when daya and Shreya share a sweet smile looking at each other….)

(while daya looks otside and his awesome smiles comes..while abhi is seeing this in the mirror…abhi gives a lovely smile…while daya too..)

(they enter inside the lab….as always dcp and salunkhe were quarreling…abhi sees tarika and automatically a smile appears on his face tarika too smiles back in return)

Duo enter acp sees them.

. Acp:tajat kaisa hai ab?

Abhi:sir..ab thik hai…magar hosh ane mai time hai abhi….

Acp:hmm…wahan kaun ruka hai uske sath?

Abhi:sir Nikhil aur purvi ruke hain…

Acp:ok….han salunkhe bol….

Salunkhe:han boss mai ye bol raha tha ke ye jo bomb hai…yeh koi special bomb hai…han isme RDX toh haai hi..magar aur koi chemical bhi hai…bohot kam amount mai hai…magar hai…bass baki kuch nahi hai as baki kuch bacha hi nahi hai….

(When pankaj pops up)

Pankaj:wah!kya talent hai!

(and soon he realizes that dcp and acp glaring at him so his smile disappears)

Salunkhe:thank you boss….(to pankaj …pankaj nods happily)kisi ne toh kadar ki hamare talent ki…waise ye maine nahi vaibhav ne dhunda hai…..

Dcp:huh…talent…

(this was for abhi …abhi gets angry as again that vaibhav was coming in between…seeing his reaction tarika smiles)

Daya takes it as a golden chance to pull abhis leg..

Daya moving towards vaibhav

Daya:han sir talent toh aapke pass bohot hai…ab vaibhav ko hi dekh lijiye….(eyeing abhi)ise yahan ake kuch din bhi nahi hue….aur…..sabke mu main sirf iska hi naam hai..iske talnt ki wajah se…..manna padega….CHOICE acha hai apka…..(concentrating on the word choice)

(here abhi was fuming in anger,…..and tarika was trying hard not to laugh)

Acp:agar tum logon ki talent ki khoj khatam ho gayi ho tohb kaam ki baat kare?

(daya moves back )

Salunkhe :han boss toh..

(when there is a screaming music starts in loud volume….it was ring tone …all glance towards pankaj….pankaj with scared expressions checks his phone but its not his….abhi to looks that from where is it coming…and soon after seeing all gaze on him with angry gaze of acp and dcp he realizes that it was coming from his pocket…so checks it and finds that cell phone he picks up that call)

Abhi(embarrased)sorry sir…excuse me….

While salunkhe

Salunkhe :ye tumhara talent hai…(with smirk)(pointing towards abhi)

(for which acp gives him a deadliest glare…to which he quietens)(daya realizes that its that phone)

(outside)

Abhi:hello…

Girl:ji main shweta bol rahi hu aap?

Abhi:ji mai senior inspector .abhijeet cid se…

ye aaphika phone hai na..

Shweta:han…infact wo muzse kahin mis place ho gaya tha….thank god ye aapke pass hai…nahi toh muze toh wo milta hi nahi…

Abhi:han…waise apko msgs…

Shweta:haha….han msgs…muze pata hai wo ajeeb hote hain…infact mai ek script writer hun so..mere friends bhi waise hi hain …isiliye aise paheliyan bhegte rehte hai….sorry wo kuch bhi paheli bhegte hain….

nahi its ok….

Shweta:ji mai kal apna phone lene aa jaungi cid bureau….thank you

Abhi:ok..

(her answer wasn't that satisfying…but he thought that he will deal with it tomorrow when they will meet)

(he goes inside and they leave early too as nothing much is there….outside only duo are there as all leave )

Daya:boss kya hua?

Abhi:kuch nahi uss shweta ka phone tha…wo kal aa rahi hai phone lene…aur wo msgs bhi uske frnds ke the…

Daya:hmm…

(when daya gets a call)

Daya:han…ok…kahan…thik hai hum phonchte hai…

Abhi:kya hua Daya:boss shayad vineet ka pata chal gaya hai….jaldi chalet hai…

Abhi:han chalo

(they leave with the team….where the khabri has spotted vineet with a gang)

Hoof…..finally its over…yes first of all very sorry to you guys for such a late update…but guys I am preparing for my exams….so I get very less time to update …but still I will update at a regular basis from now…..next would be on 7th april….

Shrish:dear first of all very sorry for keeping you awaited..i know its something all hate but I was busy with studies and no time to upload….thanks a lot for your reviw….now for the questions….as of the bomb is concern it was a bomb or not will be a mystery…as its required…..so cant say anything about it…and yes the one who planted that bomb had done that to trap them so he had made it that way that they cant differentiate or diffuse …well let it be a mystery that wheather it was a bomb or not..as it would be revealed afterwards…sorry but it's a suspence…and yes I know it sounded funny and very wrong that duo were doing red blue yellow:D but the thing is I couldn't show how they will differentiate in wires and indeed I have seen them doing this a couple of times….;)but dear..i am very glad that I have a reviewer like you…as you spot the right loopholes in my story which I too feel are wrong or inappropriate….and a special thanks for reviewing for every chapter of mine with perfect questions….:)please keep on reviewing with the same passion….take care….

nainaCID:dear…thanks a lot for your reviews…..:D that was a bit too lengthy chapter I know…..:) with full onn blasts…..:D:D sorry for that…and also for keeping you awaited…..thanks a lot take care..:)

sweetpari:sorry…(touching ears)…I know you requested me not to be late…sorry….thanks a lot for your reviews…..hope you must have liked this one tooo….:D take care dear….

:dear thanks a lot and sorry for late update….:)yes there were maaannnyy bomb blasts sorry for that….and dear please don't say sorry I know someone or the other is going to get hurt by that behavior with rajat….but as I had to keep up with the suspence I had to postpone it in this chapter…hope you have liked it now…..:D take care ….thanks again…:)

Rukmani:yes I know dear…indeed its made to go interesting….:Dthanks a lot for your reviews….and sorry for keeping you awaited….hope this chapter is also interesting…take care..:)

Miss earth:oh dear thanks a lot for your review …and sorry for late update…..and please don't say sorry I know in exams are a headache…:D felt good that you liked trio and duo….:)thanks again….take care…

Priya:you are welcome dear…thanks to you ….and sorry for late update…..hope you like this one too…:D .1:dear thanks a lot …and sorry for late review…..next update will be early or in time…:D take care dear

Aditi:thanks dear…and sorry for late update…hope you like this tooo….take care…:D

Duoangel95:thanks a lot dear….and sorry for late…..good that you liked trio and duo…..take care …

Kkkloveu:aaah….my ears!...and yes he was trying to know its meaning…THANKS FOR SUCH A EARLY review…bassss…..now I will talk to you only when you review for this chapter…..and please don't be that easrly ;);)..sorrry…just joking…thanks a lot for you review and sorry for late update…take care…hugs….

Guys ,I know in this chapter there wasn't anything informative….but I want this story to be funny also…as further there cant be much fun…you know….so I just don't want it to be gloomy…:)

And yes this time I am angry!yes I am…as there are very few reviews….yes I know I am also at fault as I take much time….but I just cant write further if I don't know how you felt it?...i just want review anything that you feel about the story,,,good nice ok bad worst..whatever! but review..as now the updates are going to depend on your reviews…..as the track has aleready started…just the spice is yet to come….so this time I want reviews in 25-35 range….as if not…I am bored to write further..as I have told you earlier that this is a suspence story…so you cant expect everything happening right now…let it be…I am in no mood to blackmail you..and neither to force you…..maybe its my story which is lagging the desired expectations…..extremely sorry if I hurt you….take care and be happy…..:D:D


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yes,I know… that how much late I am to update this chapter….**

**And I know that this time I cannot be forgiven….but still I am sorry….guys ,I was and I am dealing with my exams and that's the sole reason for the delay…**

**And guys... there is just one request of mine to you all,that before reading this update please once go through the previous ones as because of this delay you might have lost the track with the story…I know it is irritating…but guys please for once…**

**And about the chapter…hope you guys be ok with it….. **

_Here goes the chapter….._

_(the team(except acp) along with that khabri went to that place where the he had spotted vineet….it was an industrial place…scarcely crowded one….they came near an old industry…)_

_Khabri:sir…yahin yahin dekha tha maine unhe….yahin…_

_Daya:acha…ok…tum ek kaam karo tum yahin ruko…(to khabri)baki sab ready raho…._

_(they got ready with their guns…and barged inside…but the scene they saw inside was not something they were expecting…..as there were three to four goons lying on the floor which were seeming to be badly beaten…but there was no trace of vineet….)_

_Daya:ye halat kisne ki tumhari?_

_Goon1:are sahab….ye halat to hamari apke uss officer vineet ne ki hai…..aah..(goon said this while holding his bruised cheek)_

_Abhi:vineet ne?vineet kaha hai ?_

_Goon2:abhi..abi hi toh bhag gaya sahab…._

_Daya:chalo zada dur nahi gaya hoga….._

_(they left to search him….evryone was searching him…..when pankaj and nik spotted vineet in a lane …he was not able to walk and was tripping constantly…..they went there….)_

_Pankaj and nik tried to hold him but he started screaming and started acting violently….it was being hard for them to control him)_

_Pankaj:vineet aise kya karre ho?dekho shant ho jao…_

_Vineet(loud and angry):kaun vineet?tum log kaun ho…..chodo chodo muze!_

_Nik:vinet tum tum cid officer ho!mai nikhil...pankaj...  
_

_Vineet:nai!mai koi officer nahi hu!chodo muze aah! Chodo chodo!_

_(when duo and Shreya came there….)_

_Daya:oh thank god ye mil gaya….vineet …_

_Vineet:NAI! Pass maat ana ….mai drgs nahi lunga!jao….chodo muze…._

_(all shocked)_

_Abhi:drugs?dekho vineet shant ho jao shayad tumhare upar drugs ka effect hai…tum.._

_( as aabhi was moving forward vinet jerked pankaj and snatched pankajs gun and started to point at all)_

_Sachin:kya karre ho vineet….dekho shant raho….gun neeche karo…_

_(but vineet was just violent ….he randomly shot and it hit nikhils hand….when he again shot instantly…but fortunately Shreya was saved….when daya stepped in to control vineet…as he was under drugs influence…)_

_(daya grabbed vineet and slapped him….he directly falled on the floor…he was nearly unconscious )_

_Daya:pankaj ise jaldi hospital le jao….nikhil tum bhi jao…._

_Nik:ji sir_

_(they left )_

_Abhi:ise toh rehabilitation centre toh bhejna hi padega…pata nahi kabse drugs derakhe hai ise.._

_Daya:khair…wo sahi salamat mil gaya yahi baddi baat hai…._

_Abhi:chlo uss factory ke yahan dekhte hai…kuch na kuch toh milna chahiye waha…_

_Daya:hmm..chalo…_

_(in the factory)_

_(they were searching each and every corner of it…when at one place freddy was trying to clean the dust on the name plate….while doing this he started to sneeze….abhi was near there …he saw this and wanrt near to freddy….)_

_Abhi:ye lo…(giving him a handkerchief)_

_Freddy:nai nai hai sir…._

_Abhi;acha thik hai…._

_(abhi was leaving from there….when he heard freddy saying to himself)_

_Freddy(angry):kya log hai…kitni dhul hai yaha….pata nahi kab saaf ki hogi...aur log bhi kitne ajeeb hai itni gandagi aur naam kya rakhte hai factory ka "blue clouds" neele badal?badal bhi kabhi neele hote hain….huh…._

_(hearing this abhi turned )_

_Abhi:blue clouds….neele badal….(thinking)_

_Fredy:kya hua sir/_

_Abhi:nahi nahi…kuch nai…_

_(when daya came)_

_Daya:boss yahan toh kuch bhi nahi mila…._

_Shreya:han sir…yahan kuch bhi nahi hai…_

_abhijeet: ab __ye hi kuch bata sakte hain…_

_(pointing towards the goons)_

_(then by taking the goons in custody they left towards the bureau)_

_In the bureau:_

_(Acp was busy in his work and was talking to someone on phone…they went to their desks…but abhi was thinking about something)_

_Abhi(thinking):kahan suna hai ye…kahin toh….(when something striked his mind..he took out a paper…there he wrote…blue…neele…clouds …baadal….)neele badal!ye toh uss msg mai tha…_

_(but he was soo much lost that he didn't even realized that acp was standing infront of his desk…)_

_Acp looking at abhi that how much he is lost in thinking):abhijeet…._

_(abhi didn't reply….as he was lost in thoughts…daya saw this…so to save abhi he made a coughing noise …but in return he got a stare from acp that keep quiet…so he started to look in file…)_

_Acp(bit loud tone):abhijeet…._

_(finaly he got out of his train of thoughts….seeing acp in front of him he instantly stood up)_

_Abhi:ji sir….aapne muze bulaya tha sir?(a bit shocked)_

_Acp:han ...waise kya hua kahan khoe the?(eyeing the paper on abhis desk..)_

_Abhi:nai sir kuch nai….._

_Acp:acha thik hai..aur vineet kaisa hai…._

_Abhi:sir ab wo thik hai usse rehabilitation centre main rakha hai…_

_Acp:aur Nikhil?_

_daya:woh bhi thik hai sir…abhi rest le raha hai wo…_

_Acp :acha thik hai…_

_( acp went inside his cabin….while daya came near abhi)_

_Daya:kya hua ?_

_Abhi:yar ….tumhe wwo msg yaad hai…wo shweta wala..usme bhi yahi kaha tha ke neele badal mane blue clouds …aur hame wahi vineet mila..wo bhi iss halat mai…_

_Daya:han…kyat ha usme neelebaadalon aur kya…wo.._

_(when sachin entered )_

_Sachin:sir waha aas pass bhi check kiya magar waha aisa kuch mila nahi…aur waha toh kai band factories hai sir…uske right mai ek greenery laminates ki factory thi aur left mai crome publications ka hai…aur sir ye dono factories bhi band hai...iski wajah se waha unhe koi dekhne wala bhi nahi hoga...  
_

_Abhi:hmm…_

_Daya:kya kaha tumne abhi…( to sachin)kaunsi factories_

_Sachin:sir greenary laminates aur crome…_

_(abhi was confused that why was daya asking about the name of the factory)_

_Daya:greenery…..hmm.._

_Sachin:kya hua sir/_

_Daya:nai kuch nai….khabriyon ko laga dena kam pe.._

_Sachin:ji sir..._

_(sachin left)_

_Daya to abhi:boss…greenery…hariyali…._

_Abhi: Hariyali….(thinking)...han !yar matlab wo sab sach tha…matlab dekho baadalon ke neeche matlab blue clouds factory ke ground floor main...hariyali ke pass matlab greenery laminates ke factory ke pass...wo hame vineet ke bare main hint thi...  
_

_(Guys sorry to disturb.. But for this message please refer to chapter fourth.. There abhijeet sir has said that whole message)_

_Daya: han …ye..(thinking)boss...tum ek kaam karo uss shweta ko call karo….uss din usne jis no se call kiya tha na uspe...  
_

_Abhi:han abhi karta hun…_

_(abhi called but the phone was switched off)_

_Abhi:switched off hai…_

_Daya:(angry)switched off hi hona tha….uska bhanda jo phutne wala tha…._

_Abhi:han…aur wo aie bhi nahi phone lene…muze toh laga bhi tha ke ye jhooth bol rahi hai...  
_

_Daya: boss ye koi bohot badi chal hai….ye shweta koi seedhi ladki nahi hai….iski puri kundali nikalni hogi…_

_Abhi:han yaar….iska matlab vineet ki haalat ki tarah rajat ki is halat ke piche bhi iska hi haath hai…._

_Daya:han lag toh aise hi raha hai….magar jab tak hame kuch sabot nahi mil jata haum kuch keh nahi sakte….._

_Abhi:(firm and angry tone)mil jayega daya….mil jayega...iss shweta ko dhund nikalenge….ye kya mamla hai apne aap pata chal jayega….._

_Daya:(confident tone)han boss….agar ye sach nikla toh use cid ke sath liya hua panga zaroor mehenga padega….._

**_Authors note:_**

**_Guys …sorry for whatever mistakes committed in this chapter...and I want to clear out one thing right now is that…in the previous chapter there were few dareya and abhirika scenes in it….and they would be there if the track requires…but let me say it and clear it out that this is no where a romantic story…so guys please leave that thought that there is any kind of relationship reason behind these happenings…sorry if this hurts anyone...  
_**

**_And yes …a BIG THANKS TO EACH REVIEWER who reviewed my story...thanks a lot for being so patient too...i have read each review and have taken your suggestions in concern...sorry this time i cannot thank you all personally.. guys your  reviews mean a lot to me…and thanks to those silent readers for reading my story…._**

**_Well guys i hope you all were ok with it…and if there is any kind of confusion regarding the story please let me know i shall clear it out wherever and whenever possible...do review guys...i need encouragement ...all types of reviews are welcomed...so guys take care...and be happy...  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**well there is nothing much to say guys...and the chapter also doesn't has anything much in it...as its just a connecting link ...so just take a look at it..**

** so here goes the chapter...**

when acp came inside...and was looking a bit tensed...

acp;rajat kaisa hai ab?

daya:sir wo thik hai..

acp:magar hosh mai kab ayega?

daya:sir doctor ne toh aaj kal main kaha hai...

acp;use hosh mai ana hi hoga daya ana hi hoga...

(duo glanced at each other)

abhi:sir kya hua matlab aap..

acp:kya nahi hua abhijeet...tum log toh jante ho na...ke rajat ek mission pe tha...aur uske saath vineet bhi tha...aur tumne dekha na kiss halat mai hai ye dono...waha kya hua...kya nahi hua hame kuch pata nahi hai...

daya:sir magar..mission toh ab close hua hai na..mns...succefull nahi ho paya toh..

acp:wahi toh problem hai daya ...wahi toh problem hai...wo mission terminate nahi hua wahi par...kyun ke uss mission ka maksad tha wo information pana...aur ...ab toh information nahi undercover agents ke pass hai jo uss pe kaam kar rahe the aur nahi hamare pass..aur nahi uss gang ke pass...

abhijeet:sir...magar waha kya ho raha hai iska report toh hame milta hai sir...toh iska report toh rajat ne bheja hi hoga...aur sir wo hosh mai aajayega sir...jald hi..t..

acp:abhijeet ek ek pal bohot keemti hai ...agar waqt pe rajat o hosh nahi aya na toh itne bade drug racket ka mission pani mai chala jayega...hazaaro zindagiyan barbaad ho jayegi...aur iss mukam tak phonch ne ke liye hame 6 saal lage hai...isss gang ka pata lagane aur unhe trap karne ko...aur toh aur isne report tak nahi kiya tha aakhri...aur ek officer jo ye report karta tha wo gayab hai...bohot sare sawal hai abhijeet ...aur inke jawab sirf rajat ke pass hai sirf rajat ke pass...

(and acp left leaving duo in confusion and tension)

at duos house:

abhijeet forwarding the mug of coffee to daya...

daya:thanks...(smiled)

abhi:thanks?kisliye?

daya:tumhare haath ki iss badhiya coffee ke liye...

abhi:re wah...aajkal meri badi tarif ki ja rahi hai...

daya:han woh galti se ho jati hai...(smiled)

abhi:tum na...tum kabhi nahi sudhroge...waise daya...

daya:hmmm...

(was doing something i the laptop)

abhi:ye tumne uss shweta ke bare mai kuch pata kiya?

daya:han...kiya toh hai...magar kuch jada ahi pata chala...bass yahi ke wo US gayi thi aapni degree puri karne...and uske parents ke bare mai toh kisi ko kuch pata nahi hai...as wo log naye aye the yahan...

abhi:hmmm...yaar is ladki ne toh dimag ghuma ke rakh diya hai...

daya:are yaar tum tension mat lo..thoda time toh do khabriyon ko...

abhi:thik hai...

daya:waise yaar aaj tumhe wo sir ka behavior kuch alag nahi laga?

abhi:matlab?

daya:are matlab...muze aise kyu lag raha hai ke wo kuch tension mai the shayad ...aur shayad wo tension rajat ko leke hai...magar kyu..

abhi:han muze bhi aisa hi kuch laga...rajat ko hosh mai ana hi hoga matlab?kuch toh hai...

daya:hmm...muze bhi lag raha hai...waise rajat kaisa hai ab?tum gaye te na hospital mai..

abhi;han wo thik hai... bass jaldi hosh aa jaye use...

daya : han...dekhte hain...chalo late ho gaya hai...aur muze neend bhi aarahi hai...good night...

abhi:good night...(smiled)

(and thus the day got ended...)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**thanks a lot guys for staying with me ...yes i know this was short next would be long for sure...:) and i hope that you guys are now very much clear about the track...sorry for not answering to you all in the previous chapter...**

**palak:**thanks a lot dear...:)and i will try to update soon...keep smiling..take care...:D

**adk:**thanks a lot reading my story...:D take care ...be happy...

**piddi pid:**thank you very much dear...and felt good that you liked the twist...:D take care ...keep smiling...

**rukmani:**thanks a lot dear...:D take care...

**siraa:**thanks a lot dear...and sorry for such a long flash back dear...but its required...and dont worry sabra ka fal meetha hota hai...:) take care...keep smiling:)

**shrish:**thank you very much dear..:D felt good that you are loving my story..and now its seeming that its on the right track..and yes its investigative cum emotional story...take care and be happy:)

**dareya789:**thank you dear:) liked that you found my story good...take care dear...keep smiling:)

**dreamygrl:**thank you dear...:)yes after a really long time...;)...take care ...keep smiling...:)

**Missearth:**thanks a lot dear...yes i know it was a long time...suspense..oh its the only thing i am good at...lol..take care sis...:) be happy...

**shilpa patte:**thank you dear...:D liked that you found it interesting...take care...be happy:D

**crafty duo:**thanks a lot...sis...:D...well i am not too good at making riddles...its just a try...:) dear stay healthy fit and fine...and all the very best for the exams...rock in them!..take care...:D

**faiza saher:**thank you dear...:D...take care ...be happy...:)

**well i hope that i didnt miss anyone...if so..very sorry...and thanks a lot...:) all reviews are wholeheartedly welcomed...:)**

**so take care guys be happy and always keep smiling!**

**love you all...:D**


End file.
